Soft
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Please Read Hard before reading Soft. Thank you. RenTamara story.


**Softly**

**Note: This is the squeal to Hard. That's why it's called soft. Sigh **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry but I don't.**

Tamara stood there looking out on everyone milling about around her. It's been a month since Ren pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He still hadn't told her who it was he liked or why he kissed her. It hasn't been easy for her not asking him. Oh don't get her wrong she's tried to ask him more then once. But before she get the words out of her mouth someone walked into the room so she took the easy way out and left the room. She sat down on the blanket she laid out earlier. She closed her eyes and lay back on the blanket as she wished it was easy to ask Ren why he kissed her. She didn't hear anyone walk up on her. She did how ever open her eyes when a shadow passed over her face. She blinked and blushed slightly as she looked up into the eyes of the person that was on her mind. "Ren what are you doing?"

Ren chuckled as he sat down on a rock as Tamara went to sit up and smooth out her short skirt. "I just came up to practice with my sword. But buy the time I made it up here it was to warm to do so. And happen to see a little pink haired girl lying on the blanket so I thought I go make sure she was alive." He smiled as he watched Tamara blush and smiled "Is that so Ren. It's not that warm up here." Ren couldn't help but chuckle "I know that." Tamara shook her head slightly at him as she motioned for him to join her on the blanket. Ren smiled and sat down on the blanket and looked out at the beautiful blue sky. "Its beautiful sky and view." Tamara looked over at Ren and noticed he wasn't looking at the sky anymore or the village below them. He was looking right at her. She couldn't help but blush. "Why did you really come up here for Ren?"

Ren smiled "Just wanted to talk to you is that a crime I wasn't aware of that Yoh made?" Tamara rolled her eyes and looked at him "No it wasn't. And what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ren sighed and picked up a wild flower that was next to the blanket and started to play with it. He didn't look at her just at the poor little flower in his hand. "I know you still like Yoh. Though I swear it's a lost cause since he's getting married to Anna in a couple months. I just wanted to let you know that I love you that are why I sung that song last month. Guess I will go now." He got up quickly let the poor little flower fall from his land and onto the blanket as he got up and walked away. He was kicking him self for telling her and not staying around for the answer.

Tamara stared at his fleeting form. She was smiling knowing that Ren the lone wolf of the group. The one that clamed he didn't need anyone's help on anything. And acted like he didn't need one for anything. She picked up the flower and grinned. She got over that childhood crush over Yoh years ago. Though she never dated anyone. But she was holding out for the lone wolf to ask her out at least once. She stood up grabbed the blanket and let the soft little flower fall to the ground as she ran off to get Ren.

Ren stood next to a tree that he was now kicking the crap out of. "I'm such a dummy I shouldn't have told her. She's now freaked out buy it and is more then likely running the other way. (He's sure freaking out. Down boy) He fell down against the tree and bent his head as he tried to fight back the tears. He felt water start to hit him in the face. He looked up and noticed that it was raining. "Oh great." Just after he finish saying that the little bit of rain turned into a down pour. "Shit I better go finds Tamara and make sure she doesn't get sick." He was about to start to go out into the rain what he noticed a figure running towards him holding something over there head "Tamara?"

Tamara saw the person under the tree and blinked. She just ran for the person. She didn't care if it was Lucifer him self. She just wanted to take some kind of shelter from the rain. She got closer to the person to able to tell that it was Ren. "Oh Ren." She ran up to him and wrapped her self around him and hugged him tight. Ren blinked and looked down at her. "It's ok Tamara." He blinked and looked at her as he shook his head slightly. He took the blanket from her and held it over there heads. "We should wait for the rain to calm down some before we take off." Ren nodded his head as he sat down on the still dry ground. Tamara walked over to him and sat down in his lap. Ren blinked and looked at her as his hands came around and rubbed her arms gently.

Tamara laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently "I got over him a long time ago." Ren blinked and looked at her "Who? Oh. I'm glad." Tamara giggled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek as she whispered in his ear "I love you to Ren. I was waiting on you." Ren chuckled "I did take my sweet time." Tamara laughed and nodded her head "True. You slow poke." Ren growled joke like as Tamara laughed. She stopped laughing when a pair of hard but yet soft lips was pressed into hers. She gasped and blinked as she looked into a pair of golden eyes looking into her very soul for the fist time in a long time. They broke off the kiss a while later and they both were a little blushed in the face. Tamara and Ren got up as they started there walk back to the village.

"Your just a big old softly aren't you Ren." Ren couldn't help but chuckle at Tamara as they walked back "Guess I am. But don't let the others know." Tamara giggled "Yes my little pet wolf." With out warning Ren let out a soft little growl that had Tamara giggling. "Naughty little wolf. What is this little sheep to do?" Ren smirked "Why my soft little sheep what all sheep do." Tamara smirked, "Baa." Ren laughed "Better run my little sheep. The big bad wolf is out to get you." Tamara with a laugh ran letting Ren bring the blanket. Ren took off at her howling at her slightly as they ran for the village laughing. I guess you could say soft things are easier to say then hard things. But what about floating things? I wonder about those things.


End file.
